Scowling Face & The Smiling Princess
by Shinleystar
Summary: I hear a soft voice disturbing my thoughts. I look into her eyes as my eyes meet her big story grey orbs Her eyes caught me off guard. Who is the sleeping Princess? the smiling princess? IchiHime
1. Chapter 1

******Hey Guys, so this is just a chapter that I wrote and i need you opinion about it. This just came to my mind when I wrote another chapter of my other story Changes in our life's. Do not worry I will finish my other stories as well but I just want to hear your feedback about this idea. Should I continue it or not? So please read. This chapter is in Ichigo's POV**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns bleach except the awesome Tite Kubo!**

_**Chapter 1 – who's the sleeping girl?**_

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I feel crappy. Can this day be any more worse?

"Ichigo!"

My friend Keigo jumps at me while I kick him in the stomach. All the people around us are watching me, not that I care but at least they don't have to whisper. I hear all around me: "Have you seen that kick? Yeah what would you expect from Kurosaki."

Yeah that's me all right! Kurosaki Ichigo, the 17-year-old boy that has orange hair and brown eyes (also known as the delinquent of Karakura). It's not that I am really a delinquent but thanks to my orange hair many people think that I am actually a punk. I'm one of the best students of my school. I am ranked 23th and that is pretty good, don't you think? Furthermore, I am not good at remembering people's names and I don't smile often. Why? That's another story. I have no girlfriend, and I'm not attending to get one, well my dad really wants me to date but no I'm good with being single. The idiot that jumped at me that was Keigo; he really is an idiot. Then you have Chad, well I call him Chad but the rest calls him Sado. Then there Mizuiro which is by the way really a lady's man and there is Tatsuki, my one and only childhood friend. She is the strongest girl in Japan and really you don't want her to punch you so be nice!

Well I look at Keigo and I see that Mizuiro is talking to the baka. "Asano-san, it's not good to jump at people without them noticing."

"But Mizuiro, its just Ichigo! He's always so cruel!"

A feel a smile coming up but I suppress into a scowl. I decide to walk away. I grab my bag, my IPhone and my earphones as I put them in my ear. I make my way to the exit of the school. Man, what am I happy this day is over! I take a deep breath and walk at ease towards my house.

"Ichigooooooo! My Son!"

I open the door and 'BAM' I punch my old man in the face. A scowl is on my face and annoyed I yell: "Old Man, Leave me ALONE!"

"Nice Attack my son, you are getting better and better!"

My dad gives me a wink and I feel a headache coming up. I rub my head with my left hand and made my way upstairs leaving my dad behind. I walk into my room while I think: _Heh, peace at last_. But just when I want to put my bag on my desk I see something move in my bed. What the heck? Who or what is that? I take a step back and slowly I remove the covers of my bed. I can feel my heart racing, and then I see a girl. A GIRL! What is a girl doing in my bed? I almost want to scream but to prevent that I just simply put my hand on my mouth.

This must have been old man his plan. He wants me to get a girlfriend and to bring her home, but I'm just not interested! Not that I am gay or anything. I feel my blood boiling and I run downstairs. I look for my dad and see him sitting on the couch. I feel so angry that I jump in front of him and scream: "DAD WHAT IS YOUR MEANING OF THAT?" I see a frown appear on his face.

"I'm Sorry Ichigo but What?"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about?"

"Ichigo please could you explain?"

I sigh and say: "That girl, is that kind of a joke or something? What is she doing in my bed?" I see that my dad is smiling.

"Oh that girl! Do you think she is hot?" another frown appears on my face.

"NO of course not! But dad, what is she doing in my bed?"

"Wow, take it easy son, and don't be so mad. Look, today I went to do grocery shop to get some stuff but then I walked into an alley and then I saw her. She laid on the ground all covered in blood. I took her to the clinic and I attended her wounds. She looked so fragile that I wanted to make sure she had no pain so I putted her in your bed."

"I see, no it's okay dad. I understand, thanks for the explanation." My dad gives me a simple nod and I return to my room. I put the covers back on the girl and I catch myself staring at the girl. Her auburn hair, pale skin and sweet pink lips. Why would a girl like her be covered in blood? Who would leave such a girl behind on the streets? The people of nowadays are so confusing sometimes.

"Where am I?"

I hear a soft voice disturbing my thoughts. I look at the girl as my eyes meet her big stormy grey orbs. Her eyes catch me off guards.

"Who are you?"

Oh Crap! Of course she does not know who I am. Introduce you dummy! I feel my heartbeat racing while I say: "Hi, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, my dad found you on the streets and you were all covered in blood." Her eyes widen.

"I-I was covered in blood? She let out a little gasp that really amuses me.

"Yeah, my dad brought you here, he's a doctor by the way so don't worry you're safe here." I try to give the girl a smile but I just fail badly. She tries to sit up but I think I need to stop her.

"I think you should rest for a while."

She pouts and it gives me a warm feeling inside. "I am going downstairs to get you something to drink." She gives me a little nod.

She reminds me of my mother, well at least her looks. That hair and those lips yeah let me stop this thought. I walked out of my room and close the door and then I sudden I feel something. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I feel a little bit of happiness inside my heart.

* * *

**So, This was the first Chapter. Let me know what you think and if you guys want me to continue the story, should i only do it in Ichigo's POV or should i also do it in Orihime's POV? Please let me know by leaving a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Chapter 2 is finally up! I wanted to update sooner but really is just had not enough time :(, sorry for that. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. Well I'm not going to talk anymore, have fun with chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –** Did I forget?

Orihime's POV

Kurosaki-kun just left the room. Awh, my head hurts so badly! I look around the room and it gives me a comfy feeling. This is so nice; I really can't believe this is a guy's room. It is so tidy and simple. I look down and next to the desk I see a guitar case. I let out one of my little gasps and I admire the case. This is soooo awesome! A guy that plays guitar is soooo sexy! I always wanted a boyfriend that plays a guitar! I feel so happy! I jump up but then I forget that I am still injured. My legs feel so nub and I am so afraid that I am going to fall, but then the door slams open and there he is, the cute Kurosaki-kun.

Wait, did I just say cute? I-I mean, he is kind of cute but that's all. Why do I feel so weird? My legs are shaky and then they snapped. I look afraid to the ground thinking of how I would brake my fall but then I feel suddenly 2 strong arms around my waist.

"I told you, you need to rest."

I look up and stair right in the brown eyes of my hero. "K-Kurosaki-kun." I whisper soft while I give him a smile. He pushes me on the bed and looks at my clothes, and then my eyes also look at my clothes. I wear a black hoody that is way too big for me and I also wear some pants. I feel the heat going to my face; I feel so ashamed right now! I see a scowl forming on Kurosaki-kun's face.

I need to say something! Talk Girl! Talk! I swallow hard and say: "Thank you for saving me Kurosaki-kun." He gives me a nod and takes a chair and sits on it. I take back the covers to cover myself and I look at his face.

"So, I see you play guitar, I think that is kind of awesome."

"You think? It's not that awesome. It' just a guitar."

"Hihihi, So Kurosaki-kun do you play in a band?" I saw a frown coming.

"Well at first, but now I stopped."

"Awh, that is too bad. I guess you were too popular with the ladies!"

But then I slap my hand before my mouth and I can feel a blush coming. I avoid his gaze and look at my hands.

"I'm sorry I said that, it just came out of my mouth."

"No it's okay. Do not worry about it, I take it as a complement."

I give him a little smile and then I lay back on the bed. "Hmmm, this bed is so comfy, I really like it."

Kurosaki-kun nods and says: "By the way, what is your name? I forgot to ask when you asked my name."

My name, my name of course he wants to know my name. I am really dumb sometimes. I let out a little giggle but then I lost what I wanted to say. What is my name? Did I forget it? But that is impossible! What do I have to tell Kurosaki-kun? I decide to give him a little smile.

"I see, your forgot it, right?"

Uuuh… how could he find out so soon that I forgot my name? Nooo, this is so embarrassing! I can feel the heat go to my head and I decide to give him a little nod. I don't want to meet his gaze. I'm too scared for what I am going to see, so I look to the ground. How could I forget my name? I do not suffer from amnesia I think. Hmm, maybe I should ask him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, do you think I suffer from amnesia?" I say a little scared.

"Well, I don't know. You should ask my dad, but it is really a bummer that you don't remember your name."

I nod and gave him a little smile but then suddenly we hear a girl's voice say: "Onii-Chan, dinner is ready!" I look at Kurosaki-kun while he let out a little sigh. He stands up and looks at me.

"Looks like it's dinner time. I will take your dinner upstairs for you because I think your legs need a good rest. I won't be long but just take a nap until I'm back okay?"

"I will Kurosaki-kun, oh and thank you for everything."

"There is no need to thank me, just make sure you don't wear yourself out, okay?"

"Yes…"

He leaves the room and I lie down looking at the ceiling. Hmm, he sure is a nice guy; I wonder how his family is like. Maybe tomorrow when I'm feeling better I could go downstairs and meet them, yeah that sounds like a great idea_._ Well I better take a good rest for tomorrow! And I curl myself up into a ball trying to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo POV

"Onii-chan, you're finally here!"

I walk to the table seeing Yuzu, Karin and the old man sitting at the table. I make a deep scowl before I take a seat at the table. I look at my food seeing that it is curry with some rice. Yuzu looks at me with big puppy eyes and says: "Aren't you happy Onii-chan, I made one of your favorites!" I give her a little smile and I begin eating.

"You sure are quiet." Karin says

"Oh my boy, is it because of the girl in your room?"

"Onii-chan! Do you have a girlfriend?"

Oh no! I can feel a vain popping up. "No Yuzu, I do not have a girlfriend, and dad please shut up!"

"Ichigo my son, why are you so cruel? W-wait, is it because you, you!" tears are coming from his eyes while he says: "My boy Ichigo is a man!"

Oh kami please let this stop. I rub the back of my head and with a deep scowl I look at the old man and I give him a punch in the face. "Here, this is for annoying me!" My dad lies on the ground and in silence I eat my food. I can feel Yuzu's and Karin's eyes on me and I don't like the feeling of it!

20 minutes later I enter the room and I see the girl sleeping save and sound. I put her plate with food on my desk while a small chuckle escape from my lips. The girl is curled up into a ball with her hands under her head. She let out little moans while she has a smile on her face. Wow, she really looks peaceful when she is asleep, I wonder how I look when I am asleep. I look ay my watch and see that it is already 9pm.

I should really start on my homework, but still I am so tired. Come on Ichigo! Just one hour homework and then off to bed. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! And I take my bag and start with my homework.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Japan**

"Miss, miss your daughter Inoue Orihime is missing!" a woman with dark hair and grey eyes is sitting in a big chair holding a cigarette and a glass wine.

"Oh is that so? When did she disappear?"

"I do not know ma'am, but all we know that she is missing." A frown appears on the woman her face.

_Damn you Orihime, you think you can escape me? You can hide all you want but one thing you must know, that I will always find you no matter where you are, so be ready you little bitch! _

"Ma'am, ma'am, what should we do about it?" A man asks in a black suit.

"Just let Grimmjow and Uliquiorra take care of it." And with that the man leaves the room.

_Orihime, soon and very soon you will be back and happily married…_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer and a more stuff will happen between Orihime and Ichigo so don't worry. Also there will be a lot of flashbacks and some new characters will be in there as well. I hope you liked this short chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible! Please leave a Review!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**And yes people I am back with another chapter! I am sorry, I kinda had a writers block regarding this story but I asked my good friend for some advise and it really worked. So I am happy to Upload another chapter especially for you guys! have fun with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that Bleach does not belong to anyone except Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 –** I remember!

Somewhere in Japan a big guy named Yammy and another guy named Nnoitra walk trough a big alley.

"Hey Nnoitra, Yammy where is she?"

Yammy looks at the guy and said: "Ah Tousen-san, we likely killed her and putted her somewhere in an alley in a town named Karakura town."

"You 2 did what! Why did you kill the princess of the Inoue family? If the mistress hears this she will get you two executed."

"Like we care, the little bitch refused to work with us so we had to kill her." Nnoitra says with a smirk on his face.

"Did you check if she was dead? She may be able to have survive it." Tousen says worried.

"Well I don't know, we just putted her in the alley, she was bleeding heavy so we thought she may bleed to dead." Yammy says.

"You idiots! Go back to that Karakura town and go look for her before Grimmjow and Uliquiorra notice something!"

And with that Tousen leaves and Yammy and Nnoitra look at each other with a big smirk on their face. They make their way to a big van and they go inside.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Ahhh, good morning! It's finally Saturday! It's been 4 days since my dad found that girl on the streets. She still hasn't remembered her name but she really is trying hard. Not that I mind, I would do also everything to remember my name. I'm glad that I'm not in her shoes.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you busy?"

I look up from my plate and I see the auburn haired girl looking at me with her curious eyes. She is still wearing a big sweater; it floats around her body. It makes her chest flat; it makes me wonder if she even has breasts. Well not that I'm interested or something, I am not a pervert.

"Oh no, I'm not busy. Is something wrong?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I just wonder if you have a new towel for me?" she says nervous.

I stand up and walk upstairs with her. I go to the bathroom and point with my finger to a tiny closet. "Here are the towels, choose all you want."

She gives me a smile and says: "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun"

I simply just give her a nod and walk back downstairs. I see my father sitting at the table reading a newspaper. I really want to turn around but my stomach is still hungry. Why is my dad at the table at this moment? Why couldn't he come 30 minutes later or something? I just take my seat and resume my meal in silence. It is so silent that I wonder if my dad even notices me.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" I say a little grumpy.

"Yeah, just a little tired. How is our patient doing?"

"She is just doing fine, she is taking a bath I think." Putting my finger on my chin.

"Oh that's great. Oh Ichigo, would mind to go shopping with her? She only wears big sweaters and it's kinda boyish don't you think?"

I nod and say: "Yeah sure, but why do I have to go with her? Why doesn't she with Yuzu or Karin? She is a girl and I am a boy."

"Are you afraid Ichigo? Afraid of womanly parts?" The old man laughs hard. It annoys me and I can feel a vain popping up.

"I am not afraid! Did you look at her! She doesn't even have boobs! Why would I be afraid?" I can see a smirk appear on the old man's face.

"Yeah sure, so you are going shopping with her?"

"Sure!" and I stand up and go upstairs.

I really need a bath, I really feel dirty! I walk to the bathroom door and I see it is unlocked. Well that means that the girl is already out of shower. That's good, and then I could finish up quickly so we can go to the mall. I open the door and walk in but then I see it. My chest tightens and my hands get sweaty, my face is becoming very hot. I see grey orbs looking very ashamed. My eyes look all over her body. Man, her body. Big breasts, yeah they are huge! And her body is very curvy. I need to look away! Look away Ichigo look away! I look at her face that is very red and I finally say:

"I-I'm so sorry." Quickly I go out of to bedroom and I run to my room.

Wow! I was wrong! She isn't flat! That body, dad you were right. She has womanly parts, and not just some womanly parts. I wonder how that sweater could hide her body and also, how am I going to survive shopping with a girl with such a body? This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Orihime's POV

Oh no! Kurosaki-kun saw me naked! I could still feel the heat on my face. I am really ashamed. No one ever saw me naked expect my mother and aunt Rangiku. How am I ever going to face him again? This really is a disaster! I wish that the aliens invaded the earth right now and that they removed Kurosaki-kun's memory. I let out a big sigh and I decide that it's better if I get dressed before someone else may see me like this. Slowly I dress myself and go out of the bathroom. I walk to Kurosaki-kun's room and knock on the door.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, the bathroom is free."

As soon as I can I walk downstairs seeing Karin-chan watching TV. I walk to her and take a seat beside her. I close my eyes and then a memory came to me.

**_Flashback_**

"_Sora-nii!" I run to the smiling man and give him a big hug. He puts me on his arm and says: "Hey, I missed you!" I smile and say that I missed him too. Then we both walk into a big house that looks like a castle. Then I hear a man laughing and saying: _

"_Is that my precious baby?"_

_Together with Sora I walk inside and see a man with grey eyes and raven hair smiling at me. He stretches his arms out to me while I run up to him and say: "Daddy!"_

**_End Flashback_**

"Uhm, miss are you alright?"

I look up and see a worried Karin-chan looking at me. I give her a smile to let her know that I am all right. She looks relieved when I give her a smile. On the background I can hear Yuzu-chan talking to Kurosaki-san.

"Hey, are you ready?"

I look beside me and see that Kurosaki-kun is staring at me. My face heats up and I really feel embarrassed.

"Uh, Kurosaki-kun what do you mean by are you ready?"

"Well, my dad said that I need to shop with you for some clothes. You can't wear that big hoody forever."

A smile appears on my lips and I say: "Of course Kurosaki-kun, let's go!"

* * *

After 30 minutes we arrive at the mall. It is huge! Kurosaki-kun told me that I can choose anything I like! He is so sweet; I really need to thank him afterwards. I look to Kurosaki-kun and I see that he is scowling. It makes me giggle. So I let out a little giggle and see that Kurosaki-kun is looking at me.

"So, which store do you want to go to?" he asks nice.

I put my finger on my chin and think hard. I think I need underwear the most. I point to a lingerie shop and say: "I want to go there!"

I can see that Kurosaki-kun's face becomes red. He eyes are widening and he says: "Sure, but I think it's better if you go there by yourself."

"Why Kurosaki-kun? Why don't you want to come with me?"

He let out a big sigh and says: "Well, it's kinda not my thing."

"B-but Kurosaki-kun, you need to say if my underwear is cute or not."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I look at the girl and I stare in her grey innocent eyes. Man is she really this naïve. She knows that I am a guy!

"Y-you can decide that yourself right?"

"But you need to pay for it!"

I let out a sigh of defeat and say against my will: "Fine, I will go with you."

Together we walk towards the lingerie store and all I see is women, bras and lacy panties. I feel like I can faint any moment. Kami, why do I deserve this? What did I do wrong in your eyes? I'm sorry, forgive me but please help me out of this situation!

Then suddenly I hear a voice that says: "Welcome to our store, how can we help you?" I look at the woman. She wears an 'Awh what a cute couple' smile. I seriously can't stand those people. She looks at the auburn-haired girl and says: "Are you here with your boyfriend to buy something special for your evening activities?"

I could feel a blush coming. I look at the girl and she is blushing as well. "She is not my girlfriend. I just help her shopping." I say to the woman.

"Oh I get it." She looks at me like I am some pervert! She better stops looking at me like that!

"Kurosaki-kun, are you coming?" I look at the girl and nod. I walk with her to the bra section and wait until she is done with choosing her stuff. Finally after 15 minutes she returns with 5 bra's and 10 lacy panties. I try to look away from the bra's but I couldn't. It was so big, but then Ichigo you are not a pervert so stop looking!

Together we are going to the cashier and it is the same woman that looked at me like I was a pervert. Her eyes widens when she sees that I am paying for everything. It brings a smirk on my face.

* * *

Orihime's POV

We walk out of the store and I look around. There are so many stores right here! Maybe I could go next to a store where they sell beautiful dresses. That would be great! A smile appears on my lips when I think about that. But then I see a crowd standing around a pink stage. I really wonder what is going on there. I want to see it!

I take Ichigo's hand and say: "Come on Kurosaki-kun, let's go that way."

When I touched his hand I could a little spark. It caught me by surprise but it did not stop me to go to the pink stage. I see people laughing and watching in curiosity. Then i hear Kurosaki-kun's voice saying: "Are you alright?"

But then the man that is on the stage begins to talk. "Well I know that there are a lot of women here and young girls. And I have a question for you. When you were little did you have a special dream? Did you ever dream of becoming a princess? That one day you would meet your prince on the white horse? Well today is your change to make this dream come true. To be a Hime for one day!"

My eyes widen when suddenly I remembered something.

"_My Hime, my precious Orihime!"_

**_Flashback_**

_I run to the big chamber, tears are rolling down my cheek, but I don't care. All I want to do is him to live! I arrive at the door of the chamber but 2 guards are stopping me telling me that I can't go._

"_Miss Inoue, you can't go inside!"_

"_But I HAVE to! I need to see him one more time!"_

_I push the guards away and open the big door of the chamber and there he is, my precious father. I run up to him and fell on my knees, crying at his side. He puts his hand on my head and pats it. He raises my chin and looks deep into my eyes._

"_My Hime, my precious Orihime. Please don't cry."_

_I begin to cry harder and say: "Please stay daddy! Don't leave me alone with Okaa-san! Please!"_

_He smiles at me while his hand runs trough my hair. I can only stare into his grey eyes. "Orihime, please do not forget me, do not forget Sora. Promise me that you will live on and be happy in the future. That one day you may marry the man that you truly love and be the queen of the Inoue family. Promise me that you will be happy."_

_I nod and take his hand. I give it a little squeeze and say: "I promise you daddy, I will be happy." I give him a smile. _

"_I love you my Orihime…." _

_And then he closes his eyes. I can feel the heat of his body fade away. I know that he will never open his eyes again. I cry and cry, I want to scream but I don't do it. All I say is: _

"_I love you too daddy, I will never forget you nor Sora. I will be happy, I promise!_

**_End Flashback_**

I feel a hand in my hand and it gives me comfort. I look around and met Kurosaki-kun's gaze. He looks worried and he pushes me to a bench.

"Are you alright?"

I look into again into his eyes and say: "I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember my name." I say a little cold.

"Really that's great!" he met my gaze and says: "What is your name if I may ask?"

All I can do is staring at his eyes while I say: "My name is Inoue Orihime…"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so know she remembered her name! I really liked to write this chapter. Especially the part where Ichigo thought that Orihime was flatt! xD Well please leave a review and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! **

**I know what you must think. Where the hell was our Update? **

**Well I am very sorry that I did not update sooner but I was so busy with a lot of school stuff that I hardly had time for my story. I also was sick and had a little writers block yeah that was what's going on but here have fun with chapter 4 **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **– No more

I look at the white ceiling. My body feels numb and tired. Kurosaki-kun and I just came from the mall. I really bought a lot of cute clothes, and Kurosaki-kun paid for it all. He is such a sweet boy. I let out a big sigh and let my upper body fall on the bed. I close my eyes and hear a door open. I stand up and look right in the eyes of Kurosaki-kun.

"Are you okay Orihime?"

The orange haired boy has a scowl on his face and holds 2 glasses of soda in his hand. He puts it on his desk and sits down. I sit down as well. There is an uncomfortable silence in the room. I really feel uncomfortable; especially how Kurosaki-kun is looking at me makes me uncomfortable. I feel the heat rising to my head; I look at my feet.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…..I-I want to thank you for…today." I say soft still looking at the ground.

"Ah it's nothing, I'm just glad you have some normal clothes."

I smile while I feel that my tired body relaxes. I look at Kurosaki-kun and then I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I try to keep my eyes open but then I heard his voice.

"You don't have to fight your tiredness for me, you can take a nap if you want. I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

I give him a small nod and lie down on the bed. I could feel my mind drifting away to another dimension. Before I fall asleep I say one last thing: "Thank you Kurosaki-kun, you are a good guy."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I look at Orihime; she is fast asleep. Her body is curled up into a ball, her head resting on her hands while she mumbles: "No… little blue man." I let out a little chuckle and look at her face. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, just like a little child. Then suddenly I feel a warm feeling inside my chest. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel save and comfortable, just when my mom was still alive.

Mom, oh man you don't know how much I miss her. I ball my hands up to a fist and put them on my lap. I close my eyes and see her beautiful smile before me. "Mom, I'm so sorry." I open my eyes again and see that Orihime is frowning in her sleep. Her body movement also changed, from peaceful to almost violent. She groans and talks in her sleep saying: "Don't leave Sora-nii, don't go!"

My jaw tightens while I heard those words. She looks like she is in pain. Then suddenly I think back at what happened that afternoon in the mall. She looked confused, scared and hurt. First I thought that everything was okay, at least she acted okay. Ugh, Ichigo you're such an idiot. She is not okay! She is hurt, why didn't I see it before.

Orihime's talking breaks me out of my thoughts. I look at her and see that she is fighting the covers. She screams and groans, I can't take it anymore! I walk to my bed and put my hands on her shoulders shaking her softly. She does not respond and keeps groaning, but then I shake her harder. Her body begins to react on my shaking, she is not fighting or struggling anymore but tears flow over her beautiful face. My eyes widen when she begins cry and put her arms around me whispering: "Don't leave me…..K-Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

**At the Inoue residence**

A beautiful lady, with auburn colored hair walks to the chambers of the big castle. Her hair is flowing behind her back while her big chest is moving up and down. She walks very fast, like she has to catch a plain. Eventually she arrives at a big door being secured my 2 guards.

"Let me trough." Said the Auburn haired woman.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The woman nods and shows the guard a big letter. The man nod and says: "Open the door, she is being excepted by the mister and mistress."

The other guard opens the door and let the woman pass. Before the woman walks inside she gives the guards one of her charming smiles. This make the guards blush, fast they look to something else then the woman. The woman laughs and walks into a big ballroom.

"Ah, I see you are finally here Matsumoto-san." A low voice says.

Rangiku looks right into the eyes of the man she disgust. Next to the man is sitting another woman with also auburn colored hair and green eyes. The woman looks exactly like Orihime but only her chest was very small and she looks a lot older. Rangiku walks up to them and takes a chair.

"Why do you 2 want to see me?" she says a little harsh.

"Ah little sister, I see you had a though night. But there is nothing we can do about it, no need to sound so harsh." The other auburn-haired woman says while the other man lets out a chuckle.

Rangiku looks angry at the man and the woman and says: "I have no time for your jokes sister, tell me why am I here?"

"Hmmm, getting cocky. That's not so nice is it Matsumoto-san." The man says low and dark.

"I am not getting cocky Aizen, watch your words." She says harsh and mad.

The other woman let out a cold laugh and says: "Do you know where she is?"

A frown appears on Rangiku's face. "Know where she is? Who is she?"

The woman her eyes show no emotion and balled her hand up to a fist. "Don't play dumb with now Rangiku-chan. Do you know where Orihime is?"

Rangiku looks uninterested at her sister and shake her head. "No I do not, and really you have to believe me. I haven't seen her for months now. The last time I saw her was at your son's birthday."

"And do I have to believe you?" the woman says.

Aizen nods and a smirk appear on his face. He holds the other woman her hand and kisses it. "I think Rangiku tells the truth, but don't worry honey one day we will find Orihime again and she will return and marry my son."

The woman nods and kisses Aizen soft on the lips. Rangiku looks bored and stands up. "Well I think my work is done here. I'll see you around sister, Aizen."

And with that Rangiku leaves the room. She walked to her special limo and takes out her phone. When she is out of the castle she dial a number and starts talking.

"_Hey Gin, it's me."_

"_**Ah Ran-chan, is everything alright?"**_

"_Uhu, Well my sister is still in a mess but other than that yes."_

"_**That's great, so why did you call? Want to play around again?"**_

"_No thanks Gin, I called for the information on my niece."_

"_**Ah, Orihime-chan right? Yeah I found something."**_

"_Really! Tell me fast."_

"_**Okay, it's seems like Orihime-chan was attacked by 2 Arrancar of the Aizen clan. They tried to kill her but I don't know if they failed."**_

"_They wanted to kill my Hime-chan? Those bastards!"_

"_**Woah, calm down babe I'm not done yet. It may seem that they attacked her in a place called Karakura-town. If she is alive she might be there somewhere in the neighborhood."**_

"_I got it, thanks Gin."_

"_**Your welcome and baby, please don't work yourself in the trouble okay?"**_

"_I will try Gin, I will try."_

_**Sighs**__*** "fine Ran-chan, that's good enough for me. I love you."**_

"_I love you too…"_

Rangiku is now on her way to her big house. _My Orihime, what happen to our family? I really feel ashamed to have a sister like that. Orihime I know what you feel, what you've been going trough and I will save and protect you no matter what. I shall take you away and hide you, I will be like a mom you never had._

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Soft thin arms are wrapped around my shoulders, holding on to me tightly. Her head resting on my chest, her eyes still closed while her body shivers from her crying. My arms wrapped around her as well letting her tears fall into my shirt. I can smell her scent; it's so soft and peaceful just like her. I touch her hair and my hands feel like they are in heaven. Her hair is so soft.

I feel hands clutching unto my shirt and hear a voice whispering: "Kurosaki-kun….I-I'm sorry." She removes her head from my chest and slowly releases my shirt. I can feel her warmth shifting away and I kind of regret that I let her go. I met her hazel grey eyes and give her a little smile. Her face turns all red, I wonder if I offended her.

"It's okay Orihime, no need to be sorry." I really feel guilty for not noticing her pain earlier and the guilt becomes more when she gives me one of her innocent smile. I don't want her to feel pain anymore; I don't want to feel guilty anymore. But why is she hurting? Why was she crying in her dream? Has it to do something with what happen this afternoon? This is bad and I am going to find out why.

I take her hand and she let out a little gasp. I look into her eyes saying:

"Orihime, I will protect you and never leave you now or ever."

* * *

**A/N: awh I think this scene between Ori and Ichi is so cute! Hope you think that as well. Please leave a review!**


End file.
